


Timing the Rise and Fall

by Zorii



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorii/pseuds/Zorii





	Timing the Rise and Fall

Ianto had started the stopwatch the second Suzie's eyes had snapped open. He'd never even considered it would still be running long after the two minute mark. He left it tucked safely in his pocket as he waited anxiously for when he could once more push the button on the top.

When Jack ordered them to destroy the gauntlet and then relayed that Suzie's life had faded away once more, Ianto finally paused the watch. 156,276 seconds was the entire length of Suzie's resurrection. He made his way to the morgue to get ready to put Suzie back where she belonged.


End file.
